Doot (Disgustedorite)
Doot, designated Peridot Facet 2F8C Cut 8RT, is a Gem character created by Disgustedorite. She got her nickname after mispronouncing "Peridot" as "Peridoot" at birth. She is considered defective due to her unusually chubby form, but the combined effects of the resource crisis and a shortage of peridots at the time led to her not being culled. Appearance Doot is at about the standard height for Peridots. Unlike other Peridots, which are quite thin, Doot has a chubby appearance as a result of a minor mutation. She has green skin, dark green hair, and yellow eyes. She wears a standard outfit for her gem type, a one-piece uniform bearing the Yellow Diamond insignia on her chest and knees. Her gemstone is shaped like an inverted triangle and is located on her belly. When working, Doot wears limb enhancers custom fit for her odd proportions. They are somewhat darker than her uniform. History (to be written) Personality Doot is a very empathetic Gem with a desire to do good. As far as she knows, what the Diamonds want is what's good for all Gems, so she tends to follow their authority. No matter what awful place she's assigned to, Doot sees beauty in it in some form or another. She always looks on the bright side and tries her best to help and support those who are upset. As much as it may annoy some Gems, Doot just wants to be friends with everyone. She's a pacifist, and she becomes confused and upset when she's attacked. Doot is also somewhat gullible, which can lead to her getting into trouble sometimes; however, she regains her pride fairly quickly afterwards and usually can't be fooled by the same thing twice. Abilities Doot, as an Era 2 Peridot, isn't supposed to have standard Gem abilities, but a combination of her defectiveness and her own willingness to learn has lead to her reclaiming the ability to shapeshift. * Super strength: Compared to other Peridots at least, Doot is naturally very strong. Compared to all types of Gems, though, she's only about as strong as Pearl (canon). Which isn't really all that strong. Limb Enhancers With her limb enhancers, Doot can: * Fly by spinning her fingers like helicopter blades * Climb walls with her leg attachments * Make her fingers into a screen * Record logs * Fire deadly balls of plasma (she doesn't do this) * Electrocute stuff Relationships Melanite (to be written) Stareye (to be written) Snooty (to be written) Frizz (to be written) Olive Stone (to be written) Imperial Garnet (to be written) Trivia * Doot doesn't like having her face touched, with one exception. The exception has not been revealed. * Doot was originally designed for a scrapped fanfic about Peridot remembering her friends on Homeworld. * Like Olive Stone, Doot was created before it was revealed that Era 2 Peridots can't shapeshift. Because of this, her reclaiming the ability had to be written into her story when it wouldn't have been questioned before. Gemology (to be copy/pasted from Peridot's page) Gemstone (to be written) Category:OCs Category:Gemsonas Category:Approved Characters Category:Disgustedorite